Psych:Detective by Day, Assassin by Night
by BluePixieOfTheGalaxy
Summary: Carter LeBlanc or Carter Hall and her friend has been tranferred to SBPD. They meet Shawn and the rest of the team. Someone is after Shawn and Carter and will stop at nothing to kill them. Carter then has to reveal who she really is to Shawn. Rated T. R
1. Chapter 1

_"Go left at the end of the second corridor, then turn immediately right. There you will find a statue, press the diamond, located in the middle of the maiden's hand. That will activate a secret passageway, which will lead you to John Meitavenas. The boss wants you to take him out. There are body guards at the door of his office. Once you get in, take him out, without the censors on his wristwatch going off and without the cameras on the north, east,and south walls alarming the whole building. Then get your butt out of there. Meet you in the van. PhantomWolf out."_

Ugh. How I loathed these type of assassinations. Always the hit and run. No gun fights, or my personal favorite, no knife fights.

This is a new one though. This time they have a secret passageway. Well that's no fun. Oh well. As soon as I'm done with this, I'll go back to the van and get back to my hotel and finish watching NCIS. After I get my money of course.

I wonder how much our boss will pay this time. Eh. It better be a lot. I shrugged it off and continued the search of the statue maiden. No such luck. It really shouldn't be this hard to find a stupid statue.

I walked a few paces then **BAM**! It felt like an iron fist slammed into my jaw. Ow! I rubbed my jaw. I looked to my right and realized that it was a fist I ran into. Not iron....but stone? I found it. The maiden statue.

The diamond that is the key to the passage, wasn't very hidden. They even had a little button that was visible to the naked eye. But invisible to the people that wouldn't be looking for it. I hit the button, on the diamond and with a gust of wind, a passageway opened into a secret stair well right behind the staircase.

I looked around cautiously, to make sure nobody was around. When it opened it was so loud I thought my ears would explode. Hmm.. no one came down. Lucky me. I moved my head sideways, cracking it. Let's just get this over with. I sighed. I put my hand on the wall and started climbing the dark stair well, not knowing what I was getting into.

The passageway opened the bookshelf on the west wall. The only one where they didn't have a camera. This is going to be effortless.

There was a groan from the other side of the room. I peeked around the office, only to find an oak desk and a man about his early forties. That's probably Meitavenas. He was sitting at his desk, writing on his computer and listening to music.

I wonder what he's working on. Must be important. He has all these bodyguards around everywhere and cameras. Not to mention censors. I pulled on my black leather gloves and took out my lethal weapon; a hidden blade, that's in my left glove. It'll shoot out a blade and voila! That's how you kill someone, undetected.

I dropped down on the ground and continued in pursue of the desk. I crawled army style until I reached desk. I had to get behind him was the best bet for a kill and a quick escape. Just what I needed. I hid in the shadows of the office. The only good thing about this, is that big offices, equals bigger shadows. Which is exactly what I wanted.

As I crawled towards the desk, I bumped into the side of the desk. I guess the desk was longer than I anticipated. I heard Meitavenas take his headphones out and swing them around in his hand. Crap! I really hope he doesn't stand up.

Unfortunately, I really shouldn't get my hopes up. Meitavenas got up from his chair. I moved back towards the front of the desk, trying not to get seen by the camera. Meitavenas moved from his desk to the glass windows across from his desk. This was going to be easier than I thought. He seemed to be distracted.

I silently got up from the ground and crouched down, to sneak up on him. I walked over to where he was standing, and waited until the right time. He mumbled something under his breathe that sounded something about the lines of cursing out the computer. Ha! Serves him right.

Now was the perfect time to strike. I stood up, and he saw me in the window reflection. I hit the button on my left glove and the blade cut through his back. I clicked it again and it went back into it's hidden place.

I gently dragged Meitavenas back to his chair and placed him back on to where it looked like he was resting his face in his hands. Yeah, people do that all the time. Ok, I'm good. I took a glance over at the man's laptop and saw the computer screen. It was my file. Carter LeBlanc, trained assassin. Also known as Carter Hall, psychic detective for Washington D.C police department. Why was this man looking up my profile? Was he expecting me? Did they know I was going to be here? I needed to find out immediately what was going on. I looked back at the cameras and realized that the south camera was focused straight at me with it's red light flashing. Great, just great!

I sighed and quickly closed the laptop, and before you know it, the door of the office, opened and one of the bodyguards looked straight at me before yelling to his follow workers.

"Meitavenas is dead. Someone's in there. Their getting away! Block all exits. This person does not get away alive! Move out!"

Well there goes my pay. I turned to the window, maybe I could have fun with this. I kicked out the window with my high heels and climbed out. Wind blowing everywhere, I grabbed my belt and found the wire that could be used to scale down buildings.

I scaled down the face of the building, praying that they didn't alarm the whole building, including the parking garage. That's where my getaway ride was.

As I approached the right level, I hoped my ride was still waiting there for me. As I climbed through an opening in the wall, the guards from the office were running out of the elevator. Crap! I hope I'm not to late. I started running towards the black van waiting to hit the gas petal and run.

The guards started shooting their pistols at me. One hit my left arm and the other, barely missed my ear. The van door slid open, and I dived into the car.

"Go go go!! They have guns. Put the metal to the petal!" I ordered.

The black van screeched to life, as it plunged into the dark night.

**Well..what do you guys think??? This is my first Psych fic. Don't worry, in the next chapter it'll turn more into a psych fic. Reviews make me smile!!! :D Oh! **_**The disclaimer: I do not own psych. I only own my OC characters. **_**Please review!!!! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry guys, it's been a while but school is out and hopefully I will be updating sooner then I have been. Shout out to ****phantomwolf1118 for helping me get by! SANAA UNITE! SEASON 5 ALMOST HERE! WHOO! **

_**Disclaimer: USA Network owns Psych, and Dragonforce owns Through the Fire and Flames. I sadly do not. Cat VS Dogs also own Mr. Tinkles… Hahahaha… Sorry… Soo funny! XD**_

The black van screeched to life and raced off into the night.

We stopped about an hour ago, trying to locate the place we were supposed to meet at. It changes every mission so that the enemy will never find us. First it was a laundry mat, the second time it was a five-star hotel. This time, however, they didn't tell us where we were to go. Maybe the enemy had found out and they had to relocate but couldn't reach us.

We searched half of the DC area already with no luck. Not even a clue. I guess we aren't getting our pay today.

"Can we get back to our apartment and finish watching Wipeout?" My partner said from the passenger seat.

Our van dropped us off at the main building of our apartment. The old crazy doorman nodded to us as we walked through into the horrid, yellow, sunshine landscape that was the main apartment.

The elevator door swung open and we quickly jumped out, just in time to escape the weird man staring intensely at us. We opened our apartment door and went our separate ways.

My partner Whitney Coyote went into the kitchen looking through the mini-fridge. She had tied her long black hair into a side ponytail, and unlaced her converse.

She and I are almost like twins. The only difference is I'm taller than her, and our eyes. Whitney's eyes are ocean blue while mine are emerald green. Or so I've heard. My hair is black layered. I've tried talking Whitney into it, but nothing can persuade her. And I mean NOTHING!

I noticed small smudges of blood on my cheek as I looked in the bathroom mirror. Apparently I didn't get a clean hit.

I pulled my rubber band out of my tight bun and massaged my head. I hate wearing my hair up high, it hurts! I dipped my hands into the icy water, and splashed it on my face. Ahhh…the water was extremely refreshing.

I put my hair in a low ponytail and stepped out into the neat living room. Whitney was already seated at the couch and had a bowl full of popcorn and drinks. Hers, Mountain Dew. Mine, Dr. Pepper. The world was so right.

I leaped over the back and landed amazingly. My back resting on a pillow, my feet on the table, and all right next to the popcorn.

Excitedly, Whitney pressed the unpause button and the Wipeout episode we were watching earlier, came to live once more. It was the opening part with the Big Balls. There was one last person to see who would go on to the Qualifier.

We spent the next 30minutes laughing our butts off as people spun around on the Dizzy Dummy and couldn't walk. They needed one more person to make it to the Wipeout Zone.

They were about to announce who would go on when suddenly…

"Ring. Ring. Ring."

Our phone rang super loudly over the tv. Whitney groaned as she jumped over the couch, over to the phone. She put it on speaker. After I paused the show.

"Hello?"

"Good evening Miss Coyote. Is Miss Leblanc also with you?" The unknown speaker asked in a muffled voice.

"Um… yea. Hello." I replied.

"Good. Good. You both are here. Now listen closely. There is an empty warehouse on Manson Street. Go there and we'll discuss some later details." The speaker hung up.

"I guess we better do what he says."

I heard our feet crunch the dirt as we got out of our green punch buggy. When we reached the old warehouse, I opened the door and it protested with a loud, annoying screech.

I grimaced. It reminded me of nails on a chalk board. I could see Whitney out of the corner of my eye and noticed she had her hand covering her ears.

I turned to her and we both nodded. I put my back against the wall next to the door; Whitney did the same on the other side. It's to bad neither of us had our guns.

I signaled Whitney with my index finger indicating that we would move in on the count of three. One…Two…Three.

We quickly stepped away from the door and ran in cautiously. Sitting on a rusty chair with his feet propped up on the matching table, was a man wearing a pinstriped suit. Fang, our boss. I felt like we were in a mobster film.

He gestured to the two chairs sitting in the corner. We grabbed them and dragged them over to the table and sat down.

"So I assume your mission was successful?"

"Sir, the mission is complete."

"Pft. It may be complete, but it was unsuccessful. You spilled the guy's blood all over the place." Spat Lily, Mr. Fang's lovely assistant.

"Now, now Lily. They did get the job done as asked. Nothing is too hard for my A Team."

"Well actually we are your SANAA Team!" Whitney exclaimed.

"My what?"

"SANAA Team! Super Awesome Ninja Assassin's of Awesomeness Team!" We said together.

"Huh. I like that. It's catchy… But back to the matter at hand. You do want you money yes?"

"Yes!" We yelled.

"Alright. Lily, if you please." He waved a hand at her.

She grumbled something about not getting paid enough as she handed us our folders.

I peeked inside mine and slammed my fist down on the table.

"$1,000? Really? I scale down a huge building and I get $1,000?"

"…Well yes. But I got you the equipment."

"Yea. With MY money!" I glared.

He looked nervous. "Fine. $2,000."

"$2,000? We used our own get away car." Whitney protested.

"Fine! $3,000. But that's as high as I'll go."

We leaned back in our chairs. "Deal."

He handed us the extra $2,000 cash and we headed out the door with Lily on our heels, begging us to negotiate her pay with him. We hopped into our buggy and drove super fast back to the apartment.

I opened the door and we went directly to our tv. We were going to finish Wipeout this time. I was a millisecond from pressing the unpause button, when Whitney got up. I looked at her strangely.

"We have a message on the phone."

I looked over and surely enough the phone was blinking red. I jumped over the couch and pressed the play button on the receiver.

"Hey Carter, Whitney. This Jim Wood, from Washington D.C. PD, we've seen each other around a lot –…"

Whitney and I exchanged glances.

"- Well anyway, you two are the finest police officers here at the station besides myself-…"

We rolled our eyes at that. Everyone at the station knew Jim was a little bit too cocky for his own good and is probably going to get shot because of it one day.

"- and the Chief wanted me to tell you guys that you two are being transferred to Santa Barbra, California. You are going to be working with the SBPD and their psychic Shawn Spencer. Your flight leaves at 6:30pm. Your plane tickets are at the airport. We're going to miss you guys and your humor! Bye!"

"End of message."

We looked at the phone, then back at each other. Back to the phone and then back at each other.

"AHHH! OH MY GOSH! WE'RE GOING TO CALIFORNIA! OH MY GOSH! Yay! We're getting outta here! WHOO!" We screamed.

"Skidoosh!" We said as we put three fingers together. That's our trademark handshake.

We ran into our separate bedrooms and began packing. Soon enough we both came out with our luggage. We both had changed clothes.

Whitney was wearing her favorite light green high-tops, with her faded jeans and a green t-shirt with a golden pineapple that underneath it says "Got Pineapple?" and her awesome shades.

I was wearing my navy blue skinny jeans with my red converse and amazing Gears of War t-shirt. (I'm a HUGE fan!), and my aviator sunglasses.

We ran out the door, and as the door shut, I felt someone was watching us. I shook the feeling off as excitement and rushed to the elevator Whitney was holding open.

When we arrived at Dalles International Airport, we reached the desk and waited patiently for a hostess to show up.

A few agonizing minutes later, a perky woman stepped behind the counter. Her name tag read Sally.

"Hi there! I'm Sally. What can I do for you young ladies?"

"Hi Sally. We're here to pick up two tickets to Santa Barbra. The flight time is 6:30pm."

"Ok. Let me check. This will only take a minute."

Sally typed aimlessly at the computer before turning back to us.

"So you're Carter Hall and Whitney Smith. Alright. I have your tickets but first I need to see some id."

We took out our wallets and handed our license to her. She checked them and handed them back with our tickets.

"Alright. Thank you! Have a blast in sunny Santa Barbra!" She said as she was waving us off.

We smiled and walked away really fast. We reached the metal detectors and walking through when a loud buzzing went off. The Police Officer standing by raised his eyebrows and searched us.

We took out two guns, a knife, and a pistol. He looked at us like we were crazy, and took us into a back room.

"So…" I said, breaking the silence.

"Don't talk. I should read you the rights, but we're going to wait for some other officers. I don't know why we're breaking protocol but we are."

"Listen guy…We're not who you think we are."

"Really? So why would civilians be carrying guns and knifes? Unless they aren't murderers.

"Well Mr.…Tinkles…Wait. What's your first name?"

"Mister."

We busted out laughing. Whitney was holding her stomach and I'm pretty sure I saw tears. But his name was just too funny! Tinkles?

"Seriously? You're name is Tinkles? Mr. Tinkles? Like that fuzzy cat trying to take over the world on Cats V.S. Dogs? That's hilarious! Hahahaha!" I clutched my stomach.

"C…Can't…. stop…. LAUGHING!" Whitney cried out in desperation, which made me laugh even harder.

"Yes, yes. Tinkles is a funny name. Ha-ha. I get it. Sooo funny." Mr. Tinkles said sarcastically.

It took us a few minutes to regain our posture.

"Mr. Tinkles…mmft…you do realize that we are allowed to carry weapons with us."

"Riight… and I'm a big fuzzy cat!"

"But you are!" I pointed out.

We pulled out our badges from our back pockets and flashed them at the guard. He studied them and realized his mistake.

"Oh. I'm so sorry! I didn't realize that you both work for Washington PD. My mistake. Umm… sorry. You can leave now." He said dumbfounded.

We walked briskly out of there still laughing. We boarded the plane and soon fell asleep.

We woke up to the hostess getting people off the plane. Now we were in the Santa Barbra Municipal Airport at 8:30am. Groaning, we got off the plane and made a bee line to the door ready to get some sun, when another set of alarms went off.

"Great! Now what?"

"Come along misses. We'll get this straightened out if you come with me." The security guard said.

He roughly got a hold on us and threw us into yet another back room. What was with these back rooms? We turned around right when the guard locked the door from the inside with his skeleton key.

We looked at each other. Then back at him. In the few seconds it took to look at each other and back to him, he had changed into a black ninja type suit. Wait… Ninja?

Right on cue, Ninja's came out of the air vents and were surrounding us. We quickly got into the fight position. We could hear Through the Fire and Flames playing in the airport.

_On a cold winter morning, in the time before the light  
In flames of death's eternal reign we ride towards the fight_

The Ninja's readied themselves.

_And the darkness is falling down and the times are tough all right  
The sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight_

"Ninja's ATTACK!"

_Fighting high, fighting on for the steel  
Through the wastelands evermore  
The scattered souls will feel the hell bodies wasted on the shores_

"Come and get some!"

The first ninja came at us and I side kicked him. He fell and groaned.

_On the blackest waves in hells domain  
We watch them as they go  
Through fire, pain and once again we know_

He tried to get back up but was unsuccessful and his other ninja's tried to help him, but we stopped them.

_So now we fly ever free  
We're free before the thunderstorm_

A ninja kicked me and I flew back into a desk. Oh. That was gonna hurt in the morning.

Whitney had the same trouble like me and she flew into the wall.

_On towards the wilderness our quest carries on  
Far beyond the sundown, far beyond the moonlight  
Deep inside our hearts and all our souls_

I jumped off the desk and slid under a table and flipped it over, knocking the ninja down.

_So far away we wait for the day  
For the light source so wasted and gone_

On Whitney's end, the ninja's were progressing and one of them jumped on the dangling light. Now we were in complete darkness.

_We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on!_

The rope holding the ninja and light broke and crashed down on us. We could feel the burning of glass digging into our flesh.

_As the red day is dawning  
And the lightning cracks the sky_

I kicked a ninja into a painting hanging on the wall and there was a staifiying boom sound.

Whitney had also taken out another ninja, karate chopping him.

_They raise their hands to the heavens above  
As we send them to their lies_

One of the ninja's let out an ear splitting scream and tilted his head back which made an excellent opened spot for me to cut his throat. I grabbed my kinfe, since they took away my guns, and in one single movement, the ninja dropped dead.

_Running back through the mid-morning light  
There's a burning in my heart_

Whitney and I ran back towards the wall and flipp kicked the ninja's into it when we landed.

_We're banished from the time in the fallen land  
To a light beyond the stars_

One of the ninja's was crawling back into the air vent but we both grabbed his ankles and slammed him back down.

_In the blackest dreams we do believe  
Our destiny this time_

I felt something hit the back of my head and it made me see black spots, but I shook my head and the vision went back to normal.

_And endlessly we'll all be free tonight_

Whitney, I saw, took a blow to the stomach and still managed to bring down the ninja.

_And on the wings of a dream  
So far beyond reality_

I grabbed her arm and pulled her up. Then I flipped her and she kicked a ninja down.

_All alone in desperation  
Now the time is gone_

Another ninja, grabbed the clock on the wall and hurdled it towards us. We ducked right before it came smacking into us. Close call.

_Lost inside you'll never find  
Lost within my own mind_

The same ninja that threw the clock, grabbed my head and was about to smack me on the ground, when Whitney came out of nowhere and supprised the ninja with a knife. She slashed his arm and he let go of me. Then we both co-kicked him into a desk.

_Day after day this misery must go on_

He got back up and pulled out a shuriken (throwing star) and threw it and us. We dodged it at the last second, but it clipped a tiny bit of my hair. I was mad. Now I get why people always get mad when something happenes to their hair in the movies.

_So far away we wait for the day  
For the light source so wasted and gone_

I grabbed the shuriken and threw it back at him, missed and hit the tiny light on the wall, making it explode.

_We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on!_

The explosion knocked us back on the ground. Debris was everywhere. I felt sorry for the people who had to clean this up.

_Woa-o-o, woa-o-o, woa-o-o-o-ooo, woa-o-o, woa-o-o, woa-o-o-o-ooo!_

There was only one ninja left. He was the one who trapped us in here.

"Let's get him!"

We charged at him and knocked him into the tiny viewing window. The glass cracked and went flying everywhere. We covered our eyes and hit the deck.

_Now here we stand with their blood on our hands  
We fought so hard now can we understand_

We stood up when we thought it was clear. We looked around. Debris was everywhere, there were dead bodies. Ugh… we were probably going to have to put them back in the air vents. Great…

_I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can_

_For freedom of every man_

We picked up one ninja after another and stuffed them into the vents. I hope it doesn't start to smell.

_So far away we wait for the day  
For the light source so wasted and gone_

We took the key from the last ninja and stuffed him in with the rest and bolted the vents shut.

_We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on!_

I unlocked the door, and noticed people were still going on with their lives. Not noticing the door to a back room completely fell off it's hinges. Ok… that's kinda weird. Oh well. Less trouble for us.

Whitney and I both pulled our sunglasses out and place them on our faces. Get ready for some fun in the sun!

We stepped throught the rotating doors and froze at what we saw…. It was pouring down rain… great! So much for sunny Santa Barbra!

**Author's Note: Hope you guys liked the chapter! Sorry it's been so long. But I need to get another laptop cause mine stopped working… So I will try to update it as much as possible! Please R&R and let me know what you thought of the fight scene. That was my first fight scene…. So please tell me how I did! Thanks again! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**DDAN Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Psych.**

It was pouring down rain… great! So much for sunny Santa Barbra!

Whitney had luckily brought her umbrella with her, her blue and yellow umbrella. We walked out into the rain, hoping not to get sick, heading over to where the parked cars were located.

We had gotten some information from Mr. Fang after we got outside, that we would have a car to drive around for as long as we worked in Santa Barbra. I hope it's one of those really fast cars. Like maybe a convertible. Well if it was then it would definitely have to be a blue one.

We waited for a couple of minutes when a blue convertible with orange flames came racing out. It stopped perfectly when it reached us. Our mouth's dropped. What a sick ride! I hoped that was ours. How amazingly crazy would that be?

The driver stepped out of the vehicle and asked. "Are you two women Carter Hall and Whitney Smith?"

We nodded over enthusiastically. He tossed the keys to Whitney and proceeded into the airport. We squeaked and ran to the car. We got into the car and started the engine. When we did, the GPS turned on.

"Welcome to GPS navigator. Your current destination is the Four Season: The Biltmore Hotel. Located at 1260 Channel Drive. If you wish to change this destination, press the top button on the left. To continue with this destination, press the bottom button on the right. Thank you."

Whitney pressed the bottom button. The GPS directions led us to the beach. Over to the right was this huge hotel, it looked beyond beautiful.

When we drove up to the entrance, we went under a red roof with vines hanging around it. Whitney parked the car and we grabbed our suitcases from the back and lightly threw the keys to one of the chaffers, who gladly took the keys and parked it.

We entered the rotating doors and stopped and stared in awe. The place was breathtaking. The foyer looked like everything belonged in a golden palace.

They had two big rugs that had a big design that had a bunch of swirls. The walls were white and have arcs as an open doorway. On the other side, there were two big arc windows. Next to them was an open glass cabinet that held statues.

There was also many plants and lights up on the walls. The couches were a light green-gold color. The chairs had a reddish-brown color to them, some of them had gold legs and the others had dark brown legs. The ceiling was wood with two lights dangling. There were two dark tables in the middle with either a book or yellow flowers on it. Then there was a mirror on the wall with gold molding.

We walked up to the counter and a lady about 5'4, greeted us and checked us in.

"Welcome to Four Seasons: The Biltmore. I'm Angelica Adams. Your room is the Fremont Suite. Go through this door and it'll lead you to the private cottages and gardens. Go up the stairs and make a right. That'll be your door. Call if you need anything."

We went over to the door she pointed to and when we got outside we were in utter shock.

Outside there was a garden in the middle of the circle that the walkway outlined. There were several bushes and a stone bench. There was a beautiful fountain with stone around it, two palm trees in front of the white and red building.

We walked on the walkway, not wanting to mess up the garden display over to the other side, where a large glass doorway was. We walked passed it to a side stairway. When we got into the building we made a right and opened the door.

The room looked incredible. It had dark wooden floors, a red and gold rug with odd designs on it, much like the foyer. Plant pictures on the cream colored wall. There was a wooden table with fruit and flowers on it, in the middle of the space. A little green chair was sitting next to the red with gold circles chair. There was one on each end. Then there was the cream couch with the red and gold pillows.

On the window they had a gold and black curtain that looked like silk.

We put down our suitcases and looked over the room again. This time we saw a note on the table. It read: _Miss Hall and Miss Smith please come to the Santa Barbra police department when you arrive. We will be expecting you. Welcome to Santa Barbra. ~Chief Vick_

"Let's go!" Whitney cried grabbing my hand and running down the stairs back to our car. When we got in, we realized that it had stopped raining and the sun was brightly shining.

We put the roof down and turned on the car. We rolled down the streets of Santa Barbra near the beach.

We stopped at one of the lights and a blue echo pulled up next to us. The passenger rolled down his window and sticks his head out the window.

He glances at us and gives us thumbs up. The driver glances over to and nods his head in approval. The passenger reaches for the horn and the driver swats his hand away.

They start fighting each other, slapping their hands away. We start laughing. It was so funny. The passenger reached out again and honked the horn. The driver started giving him a lecture while the other guy just looked in our direction.

The light turns green and I yell at Whitney. "The light is green go!" We hear other cars honking at us and we just laugh. We sped up to where the echo is out of sight.

We pull up to the police department and park the car. We enter and feel a fan blowing on us. Everyone eyes were looking at us. Very very odd. Then we see the two guys from the echo standing with a short. Blonde woman who was standing next to a tall brunette man who looked like this was a waste of time.

He looked oddly familiar. Then it hit me. It was the guy from the newspaper. Detective Dipstick. I grabbed on to Whitney as she realized who is was and she ran over, recognizing her idol. She grabbed him in a hug dragging me with her.

"Group hug!" Whitney yelled.

The guys from the echo shrugged and grabbed the blonde woman and pulled her into the hug. Detective Dipstick didn't seem as happy about it as everybody else.

"McNab! Get this girl off of me! Now!" He yelled.

The man named McNab ran over from the coffee machine and tried to pry Whitney off. He got one of her hands free and in a split second, he was dragged in by Whitney.

We just stood there hugging, or forced into hugging. When a cough broke the silence. Whitney and the others let go and stood up.

"Detective O'Hara and Lassiter. What is the meaning of this? This isn't a hugging convention. It's a police department."

"Chief… I… it wasn't…"

"It was my fault, Chief Vick. I saw Detective Dipstick and well… I'm kind of a fan of his." Whitney explained.

"Detective Dipstick?"

"Yea. I read the Santa Barbra papers sometimes."

"It's actually Detective Lassiter."

"Or Lassie!"

"Mr. Spencer, not now. These are the new transfers from Washington D.C. Detective Hall and Detective Smith. They will be working with us on a few cases."

With that Chief Vick walked back into her office and shut the door.

"I'm Shawn Spencer, SBPD head psychic and this is my partner Burton Guster."

"I'm Juliet O'Hara." Juliet put out her hand. I shook it.

"I'm head Detective Carlton Lassiter. Now if you excuse me I have to get back to work."

I rolled my eyes. "Is he always like this?"

All of them nodded.

"Hey. Wanna go get something to eat? It's lunch break!"

"Sure. I'm hungry."

"I'm starving!" Whitney said putting her hands on her stomach.

We all left the department and said to meet up at one of the places by the beach. We got there and ordered. Not a moment later, our food was already here. Shawn, Gus, Juliet and I opened our Doritos and began to munch.

Shawn gave Whitney a questioning look, since she hadn't opened hers yet.

"Oh. I don't like Doritos."

Shawn and Gus gasped, like it was the end of the world.

"Don't like Doritos? Are you insane?"

"I know. That's what I told her when I first met her." I laughed.

Whitney pulled out a Slim Jim from her pocket and began to eat it.

Gus nodded his head and said. "You know that's right!" He held out his hand for a fist bump and Whitney hit it.

"Gus! That's our thing! Really?" Shawn complained.

Gus held his fist out for Shawn and they fist bumped.

**Author's Note: Sorry it's so short guys. But I'll be working on chapter four tonight hopefully during the commercials of psych season 5! Can't wait! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

** Author's Note: Sorry I haven't worked on this a all really. I had it done, but since my laptop decided to hate me, deleted the whole chapter so this is the second version of it. Enjoy. **_Disclaimer: Do not own Psych… sadly… =(_

**DDAN Chapter 4**

_Evil Assassin's P.O.V._

The assassin had spent the two days that they had been in Santa Barbra, studying the habits of the locals. They stopped by a local diner 'The Giant Cookie Diner', home of the giant cookie. The assassin watched people go and out of the diner, looking for their targets.

A day later, the targets, Carter LeBlanc, and Whitney Coyote walked in with a group of people. The assassin smirked as Carter and Whitney walked into their trap. The assassin walked into the alleyway behind the diner and slipped into the back door.

The chef exited the bathroom, towards the kitchen. The assassin grabbed the chef's neck and twisted it, dragging the body into the alleyway. They slipped the chef's uniform on and checked to make sure nobody saw them opening the door, and went back into the diner then proceeded to the kitchen.

"Hey, where's Bob?"

"Oh, he called me and told me, he had to go home for an emergency and I'm filling in for him."

"Oh, your Alex right? Bob told me that you would show up! Great! Let's go! We have a bunch of orders to fill, starting with table 9!"

'Alex' nodded and walked with the lady and saw that at table 9 was none other than Carter and Whitney. 'Alex' smirked. This would be easier than they thought it would be.

"Table 9 ordered two plain cheeseburgers, two chicken sandwiches, one hamburger, three sprites, one pibroch, and one coke."

"You got it!"

'Alex' placed two water-proof chips inside the cups meant for the coke and pibb. Then the assassin put a little arsenic into the hamburger. 'Alex' put the orders on the tray and quickly walked into the bathroom, where they took off the uniform and then walked out of the diner, down the street and into a car that was waiting for them.

Normal P.O.V.

The waitress brought the tray of food and everybody grabbed their food. Whitney looked at hers and noticed something. It wasn't a cheeseburger. Instead she got a hamburger. The waitress walked by and Whitney got her attention.

"Excuse me Miss, you got my order wrong. I ordered a cheeseburger and not a hamburger."

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I will get on that right away!" The waitress took the plate back and walked back to the kitchen.

She came back a few minutes later. "I'm sorry Miss, but our chef seems to have disappeared on us. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Mhmm... Do you have the giant cookie?" Whitney asked.

"Yes, we do."

"Can I have a chocolate chip cookie?"

"Of course, coming right up Miss."

The waitress came back a few minutes later with the biggest cookie Carter and Whitney has ever seen.

"Here you are, and here is the bill."

Shawn pulled his wallet out, the same time as Gus did.

"Dude, I'm paying."

"No, Shawn, I'm paying. You would just be paying with my money anyway."

The girls laughed. Well I'm done, what about you guys?"

The others nodded in agreement. "Ready to get back to the department?"

"Of course! Let's go!"

The gang left the diner with their drinks in hand, and Whitney's cookie. They got into the cars and headed back to the PD.

Chief Vick and Lassiter were waiting for them when they walked in.

"Carter, you will be assigned to work with Shawn and Gus, while Whitney will be assigned to work with Carlton and Juliet. We already have a new case and I will fill you in as soon as possible. Please follow me."

With that say, the gang followed Chief Vick into the break room, to discuss the new case.

**Author's Note: This is the four chapter and I'm excited that I finally got it out! I really wish we don't have to wait for the Fall for the next season of Psych! That's all for now and hopefully I will work on the next chapter as soon as possible! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm updating, I'm updating! I've had a lot of terrible things happen lately. I got my wisdom teeth removed last Wednesday and have been on like super medication for the pain, then I had rehearsal and I wasn't able to play because of the stitches.. Then today we went back to the place and it turns out my bottom stitches were making my gums down there swollen, so the people decided to try and take them out... yeah.. nooo... bad idea! The stitches wouldn't come out so now I'm on more pain medication! Awesome! Anyway here's another chapter. Sorry if it's short, but hey! I'm in lots of pain! Disclaimer**_ time! I do not own Psych! _

Chapter 5

Chief Vick pulled out a vanilla folder, opened it and placed it in the middle of the table. Everybody leaned in to get a closer look.

"This is Danielle Summers, age 22. She was found in a park, floating in the lake by two pedestrians. They called it in and nobody has touched or moved the body yet. Her husband is also there and he's taking it hard." She gave Carlton a pointed look as to say 'Don't interrogate him.'

He clasped his hands together. "Okay it's Detective O'Hara and Detective Smith will ride with me in the squad car, while Detective Hall will ride with Spencer and Guster." Lassiter said as he and Juliet headed out with Whitney hot on their heels.

"Right well lead the way Guster." Carter said.

"You can call us Shawn and Gus. We don't really use formality at all, only Lassie does." Gus said simply.

"Alright then you can call me Carter."

"Let's go guys! We **have** to beat Lassie-face there! To the blueberry!" Shawn declared.

Carter and Gus both chuckled and ran off with Shawn in the lead to the blue echo.

"I'm driving Shawn!"

"No your not! I got here first."

"But I have the keys."

"..."

"Yeah, well I call shotgun!" Carter said.

Shawn just pouted and climbed in the backseat. "As long as I get to play with the radio."

"Shawn.." Gus warned.

Carter laughed. "It's cool. Let's go beat Lassie-face and Whitney."

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Floor it Gus!"

Gus rolled his eyes and started the car nonetheless.

**~With Whitney~**

"I call shotgun!" Whitney shouted.

"No. O'Hara gets shotgun since she is my partner. I'm driving and no, before you ask, you can't play with the radio."

"What? How did you know I was gonna say that?"

"Because you act a lot like Shawn. It's something he would do." Juliet replied.

Whitney nodded. "Well can we go? I want to beat them there!" Whitney said.

"We get there when we get there." Lassiter said, gripping the steering wheel.

Whitney up her hands up in defense. "Ok, ok I get it!"

They got there in about fifteen minutes and they didn't see the blue echo anywhere.

"Well it looks like we beat them!" Whitney smiled.

"Not quite, my dear friend. We've been here for at least ten minutes." Carter said, stepping out behind a tree.

"Again? How?" Whitney asked.

"I'm just lucky I guess." Carter smirked.

"Where is Shawn and Gus?" Juliet questioned.

"They are already at the scene. Well at least Shawn is. Gus is sitting by the blueberry. I take it he doesn't like dead bodies?"

"Yeah. He gets sick."

Carter nodded and beckoned them to follow her to the scene.

**Author's Note: Well sorry it's short, but I got it out. Until next time. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: This is DDAN Chapter 6! Yay! I didn't have any ideas for this chapter, but after my friend's birthday/Halloween party I have some ideas! Which was awesome! So this is dedicated to that friend and all who haven't given up on me yet! Disclaimer**_: Don't own Psych._

DDAN Chapter 6

Beyond a patch of green tree branches was the crime scene. Lassiter, Juliet, Whitney, and Carter barely made it through the branches when they saw the scene. Shawn was already there looking over the dead body, McNab was taking photos of the woman, and the husband of Danielle Summers was pacing frantically back and forth.

"McNab! What happened here?" Carlton snapped, putting on his latex gloves.

"The body is identified as Danielle Summers, age 22. She has a husband, John Summers who is here now." McNab said, pointing to the pacing young man.

"O'Hara and Hall, go talk to Mr. Summers. We're going to need a statement." Carlton ordered. "Smith, bag and tag with McNab."

Juliet and Carter walked towards John. "Mr. Summers, can we ask you a few questions?"

John stopped pacing and looked at the detectives with fear. "Wha..What type of questions?"

"Just some basic information on Danielle. Where did she work? Did she have any enemies? Things like that."

He nodded. "Danielle worked at a restaurant. I don't remember the name of it, but she liked working there. She doesn't have any people who would want to.. do this to her. Never... She was such a nice person to everybody. I don't why anybody would want to do this."

"Thank you Mr. Summers. Here's my card in case you need anything or have any questions. We'll keep you updated." Juliet said, walking back to Lassiter with Carter beside her.

"Danielle worked at a restaurant and doesn't have any enemies. Looks like we'll have to start from scratch."

"I found something!" Whitney exclaimed, jumping over to the three detectives.

"What is it?"

"A napkin with a restaurants name on it and some sort of pen markings. We can't quite figure out the restaurant name since most of it is blurry because of the pen smears. But the pen has given us a date and a time for something that sounds very important."

"Wait!" A voice rang out.

They all turned to see Shawn in one of his psychic moments.

"I just had a vision!"

Carlton scoffed. "Psychic my gun! Don't listen to his 'predictions'. Their silly."

"Don't be such a negative Nelly, Lassie! Shawn's right most of the time...or so I heard from Juliet." Whitney shot back.

Carlton just rolled his eyes and tuned back into Shawn's prediction.

"Danielle Summers is a waitress and some beach area restaurant. The spirits won't let me see what place it is, but we're close to it. There's something written under one of the tables. A note. Quick! We need to get to the autopsy lab!"

Shawn grabbed Carter by the hand and dragged her to where the Echo and Gus were at. Whitney and the others quickly followed in Lassiter's car.

**A little later at the autopsy lab...**

"So Woody!Whatcha got for us?" Shawn inquired.

"Well Shawn, Gus, and Detectives, our young vic here had severe puncture wounds to the back of her neck, like someone had snuck up from behind and used a small but powerful knife. Then she was dumped in the lake at the park. All within an hour. This is a pros work no doubt..."

Carter and Whitney at that point looked at each other weird and started to walk out of the room.

"Where are you guys going? Don't you want to hear the rest?"

"Oh...We just remembered that we have to call our boss and let him in on how we're doing." Whitney lied.

"Yeah it has to be done now!" Carter exclaimed, looking at her cellphone clock. "We'll be back in a few. Let us know the rest."

The two walked out of the autopsy and into a secluded area outside the department.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Carter?"

"Maybe Whitney...Although I'm not quite sure. Most killers aren't pro. We have to call Fang and see if any of this is his doing."

"You're right. Let's go back to the hotel and see what we can squeeze out of him."

**Moments later**

Whitney stormed in keen on finding the phone. Carter closed the door and locked it. Whitney was still searching for the phone.

"Whitney."

Whitney turned around to face her. "What?"

Carter held up the black slick phone. "Looking for this?"

Whitney sweat-dropped and took the phone. She dialed the number that they both knew by heart and waited for Fang to answer.

"Hello? Lily here. What can I do for you?"

"Lily, it's Whitney and Carter. We would like to speak with Mr. Fang. It's urgent.

"Oh..Miss Smith and Miss Hall. I'm so sorry to inform you that Mr. Fang is out of the office today and won't be taking any calls or messages. Good-bye."

"How'd it go?" Carter asked.

"Fang's not in. Lily's being Lily again and is not taking any messages. Do you have his home phone by any chance?"

"Hmm... I might. Let me check."

Carter rummaged through a bag and found a piece of paper. "Here it is!"

Whitney grinned. "Awesome! Give me it!"

Carter handed Whitney the paper and Whitney dialed once more.

"Hello? This better be important."

"Fang! It's Whitney and Carter."

"How did you girls get this number?"

"We're us Fang!"

"True. Anyway, what can I do for you ladies?"

"There was a murder. The autopsy said that it was a pro job. Can you tell us anything?"

"I haven't sent anybody to Santa Barbra but you two, so it's not on my orders. I'll let you know anything I find. What's the vic's name?"

"Danielle Summers. She's a waitress. We don't know the restaurant she works at though, so let us know what you get."

"Will do. I'll keep you posted." Fang hung up.

"So we have a little bit of a lead anyway." Carter said.

'Ring...Ring...Ring...'

Carter reached for her phone. "Hello? Detective Hall speaking."

"Carter, we got some information on Danielle. She worked at the food joint that we went to for lunch. Meet Lassie and us there." Shawn said.

Carter shut her phone and looked back to Whitney.

"She's a waitress at that diner we went to for lunch. Let's go."

**The Giant Cookie Diner...**

Juliet, Lassiter, Shawn, and Gus were standing outside the diner and they were talking to the manager.

"Sorry we're late. What's going on?"

"This is Cassidy Jones and she's the manager. According to her, every worker here has a locker in the back of the diner. We're going to check it out."

The six of them followed Cassidy into the building. When they entered, the place was all decked out in Halloween stuff. Black and orange colors are everywhere and the pumpkins and skulls are sitting on the tables and on the hanging from the ceiling. Bowels of candy were sitting on top of the counter.

"This is every kids dream!" Whitney exclaimed, hyped up from the decorations.

Carter chuckled and stepped through the locker room door. There was a locker on the far end of the room that had a picture of Danielle on it.

"Let's pry this thing open and see what's in it."

They opened the door and they all gasped.

**Author's Note: Yeahh... Cliff hanger! R&R please! Don't eat too much candy today! **


End file.
